The Seven Pernicious Enemies of Man
|kanji=しち悪毒の有る敵同士 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Shichiaku Dokunoaru Tekidoushi |literal english=The Seven Enemies of Man |english tv=Seven Vice of the Fallen Ones |parent jutsu=Pradāśa Seal: Branded Infidel |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Kinjutsu, Hiden, Fuinjutsu, Summon |jutsu type=Yin-Yang Release, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short |users=Asu Rashoujin, Garyo Kanakura |teams=Sargon |hand signs=Rabbit, Tiger, Rabbit, Ox |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Manga }} A dark and exceedingly forbidden technique crafted and used by Asu Rashoujin. This technique is based on the concept of completely dominating the will of his opponents and inducing one of the seven sins of man. The sins are usually given as wrath, greed, sloth, pride, lust, envy, and gluttony. The sins themselves are separated into two categories. A venial sin, which is forgivable and a mortal sin, which ruptures their link to God. Asu uses this technique to play on the hearts and minds of his victims, and to unleash their inner desires to destroy themselves. This corrupt technique starts by branding the opponent with the Pradāśa Seal: Branded Infidel technique. Asu will then make a special hand sign which causes the victim to kneel down in agonizing pain. They personify the darker aspects of Human nature; sloth, gluttony, greed, envy, lust, wrath, and pride. This will manipulate the opponent’s nature by drawing out the spiritual embodiment of one these aspects in the form of a demonic entity. Abilities The entity matches the strength speed and skill of the opponent but however it does have a slight advantage of inducing overwhelming dread, terror, and a sense of hopelessness. They are quite large with most standing over twenty meters in height, though height varies from person to person depending on the severity of their sin. Asu is also empowered by the sins of the opponent causing the entities to become more powerful than before. The sin embodiments are some of the most unique entities in the shinobi world as they are not worldly constructs but, psychological manifestations. Each of the cardinal sins have their own unique abilities and they are capable of working together towards a common goal, servitude to the emperor, Asu. Of course, all the personifications have their own personality trait in semblance to their sin. To defeat these constructs is to defeat in essence, a concept. One shall achieve freedom from worldly aspects if they are able to defeat these constructs. They are able to be sealed, but no one has actually "killed" these entities before, they have only been disabled. Cydaea.png|Cydaea, the Queen of Lust Ghom.png|Ghom, the Lord of Gluttony Sins Wrath Greed Sloth Pride Lust Cydaea, the Maiden of Lust is the title the embodiment of lust. She has the ability to manipulate the lust, sexuality and adultery of people, animals and other creatures, whether increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise chancing lust, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. Her kisses are powerful enough to override free will. Even her voice, is just as powerful. Cydaea is able to emit an irresistible sound that lures anyone who hears it towards the user. Envy Gluttony "Lord of Gluttony" is a title Ghom lives up to. Ghom's hunger is his signature weapon. He has three mouths: one on his torso and two that act as a pair of spaulders. Whenever he speaks, flatulence's and licking of lips are heard. He attacks with a rather foul smelling gas, a putrid vomit attack and a bone crushing bite. His abilities are based upon the concepts of absorption and ingestion. He is able to absorb life force energy, elemental energy, natural energy and physical matter i.e. biological absorption. However he suffers from constant hunger. Summary Once summoned, the creature will show an overwhelming amount of hate towards the opponent, the hate is so thick that you could cut it with a knife. The creature wants the opponent to suffer beyond imagining and to never see light again, only darkness. The entities are somewhat resistant to ninjutsu and genjutsu as they act on instinct alone. Attempting to attempt to overcome sin by willpower, resolutions and self-discipline alone will fail. Their only goal is to serve their emperor's every whim. Category:SahaTo Category:Jutsu Category:Kinjutsu Category:Fuinjutsu